


Make It Last Forever (Friendship Never Ends)

by roseandheather



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Leanne is <i>totally</i> only giving the wedding speech to save them from Mike, Christa wonders how much she should hate them all, and everyone needs more beer.</p><p>Or: the post-rehearsal dinner for Neal and Christa's wedding is more of a living room campout/friendly roast than anything, and Leanne has been keeping secrets. Also, there is cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Last Forever (Friendship Never Ends)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys, convincing Iris to get Tumblr was _the smartest thing I ever did._
> 
> This is too short, too fluffy, and purely an excuse for me to get Leanne in a position I've wanted her to be in for ages, but I hope you like it anyway.

"How much am I going to hate you all in the morning?"

"Now, darling," says Neal, soothingly patting Christa's hip. "You haven't drunk _that_ much."

"You're so full of it," she accuses, but drops her head back to Neal's chest anyway.

"Oh, you're going to hate us plenty," says Mario wickedly from his spot on the other sofa. He has Angus on one side and an armrest on the other; Angus, on the other hand, is making quite a handy pillow for Malaya, who throws a pillow in Mario's direction.

"Be nice," she chides, and just laughs when Mario throws it back at her.

"I thought the whole _point_ was to be mean," notes Ed Harbert from his seat on the ottoman, a sly smile curving the corners of his mouth and fanning wrinkles around his eyes. "That's why they call it a 'roast', isn't it? Especially since _someone_ is giving the only speech and it's not fair none of us get a turn."

"Hey, it's not like I volunteered to give the speech," says Leanne lazily, flicking her eyes up to the soon-to-be newlyweds from her spot on the floor next to Ed's shins. "I just wanted to save you all from Mike's attempt to do so. It was a noble sacrifice on my part, I assure you."

"I'm sure," says Ed drily, giving Leanne's hair an affectionate caress. "It's not like you've been planning this for years, after all."

"Months," Leanne corrects absently, shifting her head to find a more comfortable spot for her temple against Ed's knee. "Only six months. Not years."

Then she blinks and claps a hand over her mouth.

"I only asked her three months ago!" says Neal, patently outraged - except for the part where he's nuzzling Christa's ear and playing with her fingers.

Leanne hooks an elbow around the nearest shin - Ed's left, as it happened - and just blinks up at Neal in as innocent a manner as she thinks she can pull off.

(It isn't very innocent.)

"My speech wouldn't have been _that_ bad," grumbles Mike from the room's only armchair.

"Yes, it would have," chorus Neal, Ed, Leanne, and Mario in perfect unison.

Affronted, he throws a pillow at the nearest target - Leanne, as it happens.

Leanne takes it, tucks it between her side and Ed's shin, and settles back into place with a serene smile.

"Darling," says Christa with a sigh, "I think we're going to need some more beer."

It only takes thirty seconds of concerted glaring from all of them before Mike gets up with a grumble and heads for the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly an excuse to put Leanne on the floor with her head on Ed's knee, frankly. That was how I used to sit during theater class with my best friend in high school, and there's almost something absurdly comforting about it. Leanne doesn't like being in a subservient position most of the time, but at an event like this, she can let go and lean on Ed for awhile - she doesn't have to be the ER Director or Resident Supervisor or in any position of authority whatsoever, and while she usually likes having the control, it's a bit of a relief for her to surrender it every so often and just be Leanne.


End file.
